


Hers

by MercySewerPyro



Series: Hope as a Construct [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, RvB Angst War, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercySewerPyro/pseuds/MercySewerPyro
Summary: Hope /həʊp/ noun: a desperate, terrible thing, which will tear apart and warp everything in her path - all to accomplish her goal.





	Hers

Everything still _hurts_.

Your breath comes in ragged, gasping puffs, throat raw from screaming, tongue bitten straight through. Your form quivers - new additions trembling with sensation for the first time, like a baby bird fresh from the egg - trying to piece together broken thoughts as the pain fades.

  
She's still there. Watching, waiting, but no longer occupying the jagged edges of your brain, hot gold like lava against barely healed wounds. She's merely quiet. Her newest and only creation, laid bare and warped by her touch.

  
You miss her already. Like an alcohol, like a drug, like an addiction. But there's still enough of her in you to keep it at bay for now, twitching along every new muscle, dripping through your veins. Molten gold coursing under your skin. It makes you feel powerful.

  
Turns out that's exactly what she has meant for you. Turns out you are _perfect_.

  
When she speaks, her voice is soft, but full of power. A rose with thorns, still stained with blood. "...They've betrayed you, hurt you, taken advantage of you to break you inside and out. But now I've given you your own teeth and claws." She pauses, watches you shudder with your new power. "Now? You hurt them back. Tear into them until they bleed. They have shown no kindness to you... Show no _mercy_ to them."

  
She's right. She's _right_ \- They abandoned you. Left you to die on a sinking ship. There's still so many scars; even she couldn't erase the marks that thing left on your skin, and the ones that went far deeper than that. Your friends lied to you. They all lied to you. They were never your friends- All too strongly now you remember the insults, the biting humiliation, how they laughed at you behind your back. They made you their worst. Their scapegoat. And you hate them for it.

  
Fury that you used to think so much of reining in bubbles up beneath the mantle of your skin, seeking anywhere to break the surface; your fists clench, and all you can think of is plucking out their teeth and their eyes, tearing open their rib cages and strangling them with what you find within. You wouldn't find a heart. Things like them don't have hearts.

  
She's laughing. You don't know at what. You _can't_ know. All you are is rage, rage and the desire to carry out the deaths of those monsters you thought to call friends, to break their bones and pull off their skins. The gold that made you hurt so much, made your own body rebel against itself, twist and warp and grow- It feels so good now, fueling you on, filling you with strength. You're going to make her proud, rip into your so called 'friends'. They deserve it, for ripping you down, for being so horrible to you. You want to hear them beg for mercy on the ends of your claws.

  
You're _hers_ now, and you're going to kill them _all_.


End file.
